


Ultimate Disappearing Act

by HosiesWhxre



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, ander is a Phoenix, carla is pissed, carla needs a hug, guzman knows, lu and nadia are best of friends, samu is reserved, samu needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosiesWhxre/pseuds/HosiesWhxre
Summary: What if the night Samuel Disappeared is the day he triggered his curse? What if he never returned that night? But he wasn’t dead? Samuel gets into a car wreck finding one person dead in the car, he triggered his curse but still had his magic. So he decides that its best that he stays a way. Two years have passed and Carla is still grieving. That is until one day Samuel shows up broken and bleeding on her doorstep. What will happen? Who will get hurt?
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

2 years, 2 years and 12 days since Samuel went missing, one year and 6 months since he was legally declared dead no matter the lack of evidence. Carla never believed that the boy was 100% gone. She couldn’t in her right mind give up on the boy, no matter how patchy their relationship was in the end she could not give up on him.   


Or well at least thats how it was in the beginning. Though she was a witch she couldnt perform a location spell, due to the fact that she was a siphon. But after ten months she seemingly lost hope, she moved on, found a new life away from Home and was in college. So here she was, sitting in her room looking at a photo of him and her from two years ago.

When all of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. “Did you forget your keys again? The doors unlocked” she called out to who she thought was her roommate. Biting her lip and groaning at the sound of another knock she heard a quiet groan from the other side of the door.

‘No, Not again’ she thought to herself as she quickly went to the door “Allison i told you to call me before ha-“ she started ready to be greeted by a drunk roommate but instead was greeted by a bloody and beat up Samuel.

“Samu?” the girls voice cracked, the boy was on the ground, his eyes closed as he groaned in pain. She noticed a lot of deep cuts and bruises on the boy's body and dropped to the ground “Jesus Christ Samu” she said as she quickly brought the boy inside and helped him to the table. 

She pushed him down on the chair and pulled the boys shirt off before running to get the first aid kit they have and a wet towel “Youre going to have a lot of explaining to do” she said as she started wiping off his wounds.

Samuel growled softly as he felt the towel hit his opened wounds, causing his eyes to open and show the golden yellow tint show in his eyes, his canines coming out as venom pooled into his mouth. 

Carla looked up at the boy and her eyes widened as she saw the change in his eyes “I’m so sorry” the boy rasped coughing softly as if it hurt to speak.

Carla held her hand up as a way of telling him to shut up anger obvious in her facial expression, but also concern in her eyes. “Stop Samu, speaking will only make the pain worse” she said as she started to patch up the big wounds with big bandages, “This was caused by wolfsbane wasnt it? Thats why its not healing?” She asked as she noticed some remnants of the herb in the wounds.   


Samu watched her movements silently and nodded his head hissing in pain as she pulled out a large chunk stuck in a cut. “Fucking hell Carla!” The boy exclaimed, causing Carla to roll her eyes

“Shut up and let me get these cleaned wolf boy” she snapped as she moved onto the giant gash on his forehead. “Is this why you disappeared so long ago?” she asked, in reference to the boys wolf side. Obviously trying to keep her emotions in check as she tended to the boys wounds.

Samuel gulped and cleared his throat “i didnt want to hurt anyone” he said as he scanned the girls face. “I was coming here to...see you like i have the past two years near your birthday and” 

He had paused for a second and he coughed “someone attacked me” he said quietly as she pulled the remaining pieces of the herb out of the wound causing it to heal.

“This doesnt look like just Wolfsbane Samu” she said as she inspected the herb. “Is that vervain too?” She asked as she saw small parts of purple “I” he started before he coughed again “whoever did this knew about my healing” he said softly

Carla rolled her eyes at the boys statement “obviously” she said before she grabbed his arm. She siphoned some magic from him before mumbling a healing spell “there that should speed up the process. Ill be right back”

She walked into her room and grabbed a box from her closet. When Samu disappeared his mom let Carla take some of his things for old times sake such as some of her favorite t-shirts and sweats that he let her sleep in.

So she grabbed the clothes and walked back out to the boy. “Here go get changed. We will talk when your done” she said softly

After about ten minutes of Samu getting changed in the bathroom (slow no doubt because of the state he was in) the boy walked out. Looking almost like he did those years ago, he looked older. This time with facial hair, and longer hair. 

“There we go. Now we can actually see your face” Carla comments before she walks up to him. Cupping his face just to make sure he was really there. Even after her spending thirty minutes cleaning him up. She needed reassurance.

“If you were so hurt right now i would slap you” she said softly. Tears running down her face as she scanned the boys face once more beforeher hands dropped. “God i thought you were dead Samu! We all did!” She exclaimed

“I spent Months, Months! Going over every possible answer every possible scenario that would make sense! Just to find you, to show people that i wasnt insane that you were still alive!” She yelled her voice cracking as she spoke

“You know i couldnt sleep at night? I spent all night staring at the ceiling afraid to fall asleep because everytime i did i would dream of you dying!” She exclaimed again.   


“And the moment i start to move on. The moment i start to get my life together you just...show up on my doorstep beaten to a pulp but very much alive. To tell me what? That you got attacked on your annual “lets-visit-Carla for-her-birthday-but-not-tell-her-you're-alive visit? Only for me to find out that youve been alive. This whole time and you didnt want me to know?”

“Carla i wanted to tell you” Samu started but Carla held her hand up telling him to shut up “no, no samu you didn't. Because from the looks of it, if this” she gestured to his beaten up state “this had not happened you would've just watched me from a distance, and kept me in the dark and let me think that you're still dead.“ 

She sucked in a deep breath before revealing something she never said to him before. “I loved you Samu! I- i Love you, and you didnt have the decency to tell me that you were okay. Instead, you sat there and watched as everyone you knew and loved. Broke down because of how broken they were from the loss of you”.

“Carla come on please” Samu said softly “just let me explain-“ reaching out to her trying to grab her hand in his. He wanted to explain it. Explain everything. “I didnt just run away because of my wolf curse” he said as he looked at her. “I ran away because of the fact that even after i triggered my wolf curse i could still do magic. But this time it was stronger.” He said quietly.

“What? That’s impossible, werewolves cant do magic. Werewolves and witch hybrids dont exist” Carla said in shock.

“Thats not what i am…” Samuel said as he looked away and bit his lip “i also...have vampire blood in my system” he said as he looked back at her. “But its my own blood.” He added. Carla was about to say something when he finished his sentence “im not a Hybrid, Carla. Im a Tribrid. Im all three” 

The girl looked at him wide eyed. “no no thats not possible! Youre what?” She exclaimed “thats why you ran? Because you knew people would be after you?” She asked.   
  
Samuel sighed as he looked at her “people are just dying to get their hands on me Carla. Ive had at least three packs try and kill me in the span of three months. Not to mention the witches who all think im the one thing that will destroy the world. I didnt want to drag you into that. I didnt want to drag anyone into that” he said quietly

”You couldve told me” Carla said quietly as she looked at the boy. Noticing how grown he looks. “Just so i knew you were safe”

”i couldnt Carla. I really couldnt. I couldnt risk it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back

_ “Thanks for letting me drive us Nano” Samuel said as he got into the driverseat followed by Nano getting into the passenger's seat of the car, he laughed as they got ready to drive, Samuel put the car in drive and sped down the road and turned on the radio “Damn kiddo since when did you get so comfortable with driving? You might want to slow down before you kill someone” the young man joked  _

_ “Shut up asshole” samu said to his brother who was in passengers seat next to him, the older boy decided it was about time to let Samuel drive them somewhere, in order for him to get some experience under his belt “i know what i'm doing okay? He said as he smiled over at his brother. Nanos eyes widened as he screamed “SAMU WATCH OUT!” he exclaimed as Samu looked up to see a car swerving into their lane. The boy swerved the wheel only to have the other car slam into the passenger's side of the red vehicle.  _

_ Next thing he knew he was being thrown around and blacked out, his body being flung out the car during the long drop into the woods next to the road. His body fell limp as it hit the ground nothing too bad but a broken arm at the most, and his ribs were definitely bruised. After a while when he opened his eyes all he saw was one giant blur, that's all the boy could see as he felt the crushing pain in his chest cavity, he ignored the pain as he tried to stand up, he must have been thrown out of the car when they were run off the road. _

_ He struggled to maneuver himself around when he remembered he wasnt the only one in the car, he looked over to see Nano in the passenger's seat of the car unconscious and not breathing “N-Nano” the boy cried out slightly as he tumbled over to the car and shook the man next to him “Nano please dont leave me” he cried before he could tell the boy wasnt sleeping. _

_ Luckily somehow the car landed right side up and was on its wheels so he opened the door and carried the older boy out and onto the ground “No no no please” he said as he started to do CPR checking his pulse every so often to see if anything changed, when nothing did change he finally collapsed on the ground tears fully taking over his line of sight as he felt a pain in his gut _

_ No, this cant be it, no he wasnt the one who caused the accident how did this trigger his curse? But how this triggered his curse was the least of his problems when he felt a surge of pain go through his arm followed by a snap “Fuck!” the boy exclaimed as he fell forward clutching his injured arm with the other when another crack sounded through the forest. He sat up and looked around, eyes widening as he looked at the moon. Of course he triggers his curse just moments before a full moon, he didnt even have time to prepare. The boy took deep breaths as he welcomed the pain into his body, crying out during every broken bone for an hour he sat there as his body contorted with the breaking of every bone. _

_ But once it was all over and done with the brown colored wolf stood up, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he took off just in time for the sound of sirens to approach where the accident happened. _

_ After a while the wolf found its way into Samus apartment and the door opened as he thought about it, he still has his magic oh no this isnt good, he trotted into his room and changed back, glad that his mom wasnt there he quickly rummaged through the pockets of his torn up jeans and found his phone was blowing up, all messages from his mom, he shook his head as he grabbed a bag and a bunch of clothes before packing all the things he needed, his phone charger, his backpack, all things that people would expect to be in the car with him and Nano, along with the envelope of money under his bed _

_ He couldnt stay, not with his wolf side activated, he knew people would be after him, and its quite easy for witches to track him down. So the boy quickly threw his bag on his back put on some fresh clothes throwing a hoodie on also. He then rushed out and grabbed his bike, rushing out of the neighborhood before anyone saw. He took a short cut deep in the woods and found himself at Carlas house, his phone buzzing in his pocket as he looked at the window in view was Carla, phone to her ear with an unrecognizable look on her face as Lu was holding her close.  _

_ He shook his head as he looked away “Dont Samu” he said to himself as he got back on his bike and sped off, once he got to a bus stop he ditched his bike in the woods climbing onto the bus and paying for the ride  _

_ “Samuel, he’s hes gone” Carla said softly as she cried into Lus shoulder and gulped softly. “He cant be gone Lu he can’t not after everything we have been through” she said softly as she held onto the brunette.  _

“Woah woah woah hang on so youre telling me, the only reason you triggered your curse was because you tried to save Nanos life?” Carla asked as she looked at the boy “I still dont get where you got the whole tribrid idea” she said as she sat on the counter top. 

“Yeah well that, thats a little complicated, i met a few people while i was away and they started coming up with stories on why my healing was so fast, especially since i was a wolf and a witch i shouldnt have healed so fast” He said as he kept his distance. 

“So one day a witch friend of mine cut herself for a spell, just a little too deep. So she drank my Blood and healed instantaneously” he explained “Carla i wanted to tell you. I wanted to come back and tell you i was alive. I missed you so much, more than you think”

“You-” Carla said as she hopped off the counter and walked to him. Staring at him for a few seconds before slapping him across the face “You have no right, to lie to me and show up at my doorstep, thinking that everything is going to be okay, think that its just okay for you to come here and tell me what youve gone through and all the sudden ill go crawling back into your arms just because you missed me” She said as she grabbed him by the collar “Two years Samuel, dont you get it? I spent two years grieving over your death and you were still out there living your life without me” 

“Carla please i didnt mean to hurt you, you know that i would never hurt you on purpose Carla I love you” He said as he reached for her hand, as soon as he got close to her “No, no you dont get to do that, you dont get to guilt me into running back into your arms im not an idiot Samu!” she exclaimed as she backed up. 

Samuel looked at her and walked to her again and grabbed her hands “Carla i get it, i get your emad, that you're upset, you missed me but i'm right here Carla im back and i'm so sorry i hurt you, but i cant just stand here and be okay with you-” he was interrupted by Carla pulling him in for a hug hold onto him tightly

“Please dont go” she said as she gripped the back of his shirt and buried her head in the crook of his neck “I can’t lose you again” she said softly, as she pulled away and looked at him

“Im not going anywhere, not again i promise Carla” he said as he hugged her back suddenly the front door open and the sprung apart and looked at the door seeing Lu drop her bags. The girl looked between the two and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she walked in and looked at the boy scanning his face 

“What the fuck?!?!?” 


End file.
